1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to polymerizable 1,1-disubstituted ethylene formulation applicators, applicator tips, applicator kits and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
A type of liquid applicator having a body with a cavity in which a frangible ampoule is disposed is known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,353 to DeHavilland and U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,462 to Johnson et al. include the liquid to be dispensed within an ampoule and include means for breaking the ampoule to release the liquid.
Johnson et al. discloses an applicator with an elongated body that connects a cap at one end to a tip at the other end. A frangible ampoule containing fluid is supported within the one end adjacent the cap, remote from the tip. By pressing the cap in a longitudinal direction of the elongated body, the ampoule is broken to allow the fluid to flow through the elongated body to the tip. Embodiments for dispensing both relatively small amounts and relatively larger amounts of the fluid are disclosed. This reference discloses that such applicators are known for dispensing liquids such as medicaments or antiseptics.
A device similar to the applicator of Johnson et al. is advertised by MedLogic Global Corporation to dispense adhesive compositions, including cyanoacrylate formulations. In particular, MedLogic advertises use of such an applicator for applying a liquid surgical drape.
DeHavilland discloses a hand-held applicator for liquids such as medicaments or cleaning agents with a body connected to a porous element. A frangible ampoule containing fluid is supported within the body. The applicator body includes a pair of elongated gripping members that have a wing-like configuration. The frangible ampoule is located between the gripping members such that the ampoule is broken by squeezing the gripping members towards each other, allowing the fluid to flow into the porous element. The gripping members are particularly designed to provide a mechanical advantage for breaking the ampoule and to reduce the risk of injury from shards of the broken ampoule. This reference discloses that such applicators are known for dispensing liquids such as medicaments, cleansing agents, cosmetics, polishes or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,958 to McGrath and U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,346 to Edwards disclose improvements made to the applicator of DeHavilland. In particular, McGrath provides a unit dose chlorhexadine gluconate (CHG) applicator. The unit dose of chlorhexadine gluconate antiseptic is contained in a hermetically sealed glass ampoule. Edwards provides breaking and retaining tappets between the gripping members and each side of the ampoule. These tappets are arranged to localize the fracturing force applied by the gripping members and to prevent the ampoule from moving towards the porous element.
A cyanoacrylate composition applicator kit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,611 to Lee et al. The kit includes a first container of a cyanoacrylate composition and a second container of a compatible antimicrobial agent. The kit is used to store the cyanoacrylate composition and the antimicrobial agent separately until they are mixed for use.
Applicators for dispensing a polymerizable and/or cross-linkable material, such as a 1,1-disubstituted ethylene formulation, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,611 to Leung and copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/430,177, filed Oct. 29, 1999. In general, many different 1,1-disubstituted ethylene formulations are known for various applications, for example, cyanoacrylate formulations used as fast-acting surgical adhesives, sealants, bioactive agent release matrices and implants utilized in medical, surgical and other in vivo applications. Such formulations include those disclosed by Leung and the references cited therein.
The present invention is based on the discovery that an applicator for polymerizable 1,1-disubstituted ethylene formulations is needed that overcomes disadvantages and limitations of known applicators for such materials. This invention provides a 1,1-disubstituted ethylene formulation applicator that is particularly useful.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a polymerizable 1,1-disubstituted ethylene formulation applicator which provides a user with the flexibility to select between various tip configurations for a particular use. This flexibility allows a user to select an appropriate tip configuration so that, for example, a broad swath of a polymerizable 1,1-disubstituted ethylene monomer formulation may be quickly applied. Also, for example, a tip configuration may be selected that provides a substantially uniform layer of cyanoacrylate adhesive formulation and/or a predetermined area of coverage.
Embodiments of the present invention also provide an applicator which simplifies dispensing of the formulation. The simplified dispensing helps to reduce potential spillage of the formulation to avoid waste and undesired application of the formulation.
Embodiments of the present invention provide an applicator with a controlled flow of polymerizable 1,1-disubstituted ethylene monomer formulation. Such embodiments help to reduce unwanted application of the formulation and/or over-application of the formulation.
According to embodiments of this invention, a two-piece applicator comprising an applicator tip and a container of polymerizable 1,1-disubstituted ethylene monomer formulation is provided. According to this invention, embodiments provide a kit comprising a plurality of applicator tips and at least one container of polymerizable 1,1-disubstituted ethylene monomer formulation.
Embodiments of this invention include a coupler that connects an applicator tip to a container of polymerizable 1,1-disubstituted ethylene monomer formulation. Further, embodiments of this invention include a casing that is arranged to receive a cartridge of polymerizable 1,1-disubstituted ethylene monomer formulation and to cooperate with an applicator tip to form a polymerizable 1,1-disubstituted ethylene monomer formulation applicator.
Embodiments of this invention provide an applicator tip that may be used directly with a polymerizable 1,1-disubstituted ethylene monomer formulation container or as an attachment to an existing applicator tip. According to this invention, embodiments of the applicator tip may be pivotable, shaped and/or made of a material for advantageously applying the monomer.
These and other features of the invention are particularly advantageous for the application of polymerizable 1,1-disubstituted ethylene monomer formulations in certain medical procedures, such as laser ablation, and the treatment of burns and ulcers.